


Dusk

by MagnusCaresaLot (TinyKuroNeko)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/MagnusCaresaLot
Summary: In front of them was an Espeon, tilting its head. Blackie looked interested in it, inching closer. Alec groaned. Of course, his Umbreon would choose a mate on his own. Alec suddenly felt like Izzy when she tried to set him up instead of letting him be on his own. Alec looked at the Espeon once more...and noticed a white bow wrapped around its neck.





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Block and what do I do? Watch Pokemon and get inspired! Big thanks to Rai for being my beta for this fic. Check out their tumblr: https://rai-knightshade.tumblr.com/

“Blackie! Blackie, get back here!” Alec shouted as he chased the Umbreon.

 

Alec Lightwood, An aspiring trainer with his heart set on entering the Pokemon League, was chasing down his stubborn Umbreon Blackie through the forest. It didn't help it was that time of year in which those in the Eevee evolution line were looking for mates.

 

The thing was that Alec's Umbreon was the most picky and stubborn Umbreon ever. Alec had tried to introduce Blackie to some potential mates, but Blackie always refused and ran off. This was one of those instances.

 

“I swear to Arceus, Blackie, if you don't stop right now, I'm not buying those pokepuffs you like so much!” Alec shouted.

 

Suddenly, Blackie stopped, his ears perking up. Alec stopped behind Blackie, hunching over and heavily breathing after running for so long. “Goddammit, Blackie, you are so stubborn,” Alec sighed. When he got no response from the Umbreon, he looked up confused.

 

In front of them was an Espeon, tilting its head. Blackie looked interested in it, inching closer. Alec groaned. Of course, his Umbreon would choose a mate on his own. Alec suddenly felt like Izzy when she tried to set him up instead of letting him be on his own. Alec looked at the Espeon once more...and noticed a white bow wrapped around its neck.

 

_ 'Wait a minute,' _ Alec thought.  _ 'I know this Pokemon.' _

 

“Siti?” Alec asked, unsure if this was the Eevee he met long ago. If it was, then....

 

The Espeon purred before running off. Blackie chased after her.

 

Alec groaned. “Oh, come on,” he sighed before chasing both Pokemon. He continued chasing them for some time until he found them next to each other staring at something. Alec followed their gaze.

 

The first thing he saw was a large hole. From his spot, he couldn't tell how deep it was. The second thing he saw was a Deino pacing around the hole, frantic and worried. So obviously, there was another Pokemon down in the hole. The last thing he saw was someone and their Pokemon pulling a rope.

 

The Pokemon was a Gallade, pulling the rope beside his trainer. Alec's breath hitched as he saw who it was.

 

“Magnus?”

 

Magnus looked over, his expression strained as he kept hold of the rope. “A-Alexander,” he gasped. “It's been some t-time, but we'll catch up l-later. Do you have a fighting-type?”

 

“What-”

 

“ _ Do you have a fighting-type? _ ”

 

“Ah, y-yeah,” Alec answered.

 

“Get it out and help us!”

 

Alec jumped as Magnus shouted, but quickly took out a pokeball. “Come on out, Teddy.” A Bewear jumped out of the pokeball, cooing at Alec with arms open. “Now's not the time for hugs, Teddy.” He pointed at Magnus and the Gallade. “Help them.”

 

Teddy let out a squeaky shout and ran over to the pair, taking the rope and effortlessly pulling it up. Magnus and the Gallade let go of the rope as Teddy took over. Magnus let out a relieved breath. “Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus smiled.

 

Alec gulped as he looked at Magnus. They hadn't seen each other in months and Magnus still had an effect on him. Not that Alec really minded. “You're welcome. Uh, what's in that hole?”

 

The Deino that had been pacing went over to Magnus, nudging its head under his arm. Magnus looked down at the Deino, petting it as it whimpered. “Her father.”

 

Alec was confused for a moment when suddenly, a Hydreigon was pulled out of the hole, obviously looking exhausted and weakened. The Deino and Magnus quickly rushed over to the Hydreigon. “Holy shit,” Alec gasped.

 

“I saw it battling a Salamance earlier,” Magnus explained. “Possibly some territorial issue. He won, but the battle drained him too much, so he fell.” Magnus rubbed the Hydreigon's middle head. “I ran to where it landed and saw this Deino crying for him in that hole.” Magnus looked towards the Gallade. “Daemon, darling, get my bag, please.” The Gallade, Daemon, nodded and walked off. Magnus looked at Alec. “Do you have any berries? Specifically, Oran or Sitrus?”

 

Alec quickly reached into his bag. “So, Siti? She looks different. Last time I saw her, she was still an Eevee,” Alec said, trying to make light conversation.

 

Magnus smiled as his Espeon came up next to him. “Yep. She evolved a few weeks after we went separate ways.” Magnus looked over at Blackie, who was looking through the bushes. “When did you get one?”

 

“Oh, Blackie? I found him injured from a battle and took him to a Pokemon Center. He sort of stalked me for a bit before I caught him.” Alec took out a Sitrus berry and gave it to Magnus, who gently fed it to the Hydreigon.

 

“Blackie? Really?” Magnus chuckled.

 

“Hey, no one has amazing name skills like you,” Alec muttered.

 

Magnus' giggle was music to Alec's ears, so much that he had to look away before Magnus could see his blush. The Hydreigon groaned, gaining Magnus' attention. “Shh, you're going to be okay,” Magnus assured in a soothing tone. Hydreigon let out a deep purr, its middle head moving to lay on Magnus' lap. “Thank you for trusting me Hydreigon.” The Deino let out a trill and rubbed her head against Magnus'. “Haha, hey now.”

 

Alec smiled. Magnus always had a way with pokemon, tame or wild. They just trusted him almost instantly. It was sort of how they met. Years ago, he got roped by his siblings to try and ride Tauros and Bouffalaunt at the ranch. It somehow lead to a large herd of Tauros and Bouffalant stampeding through town. While most of the town ran off to safety, Magnus was quick to solve the problem with a group of grass-types he was watching over. Though, he did get a broken arm when one of the Bouffalant dodged the mass Sleep Powder move. Regardless, Magnus was able to calm it.

 

Alec and his siblings got into huge trouble and had to work to help the town. Alec got tasked with helping Magnus' little Pokemon Babysitting business until Magnus’ arm was healed. They became really close during that time.

 

Watching Magnus being so comfortable and open with the Deino and Hydreigon brought back so many fond and precious memories.

 

Daemon came back with Magnus' bag. He knelt beside him, handing Magnus the bag. “Thank you, Daemon. You can rest now.” With that, Magnus returned Daemon to his pokeball. He took out a first aid kit from his bag. “Alexander, come here and assist me.”

 

Alec snapped out of memory lane. “R-right. Coming.” He rushed to Magnus' side. “What do you need me to do?”

 

Magnus smiled. “First, I need you to...”

 

~

 

Alec petted the Deino while Magnus was being nuzzled by the Hydreigon, who was now up and about. “Pfft, okay, okay,” Magnus laughed as all the heads nuzzled him. “You're welcome. I'm happy to help any Pokemon in need.” The Hydreigon thrummed in content, giving Magnus one last nuzzle before departing with the Deino. Magnus smiled, placing his hands on his hips. “All in a day's work,” he declared, a satisfied grin on his face.

 

Alec huffed, chuckling. “As always, you're amazing.”

 

“Oh, Alexander, you know how to flatter a guy. You must have other guys throwing themselves at you.”

 

“They do, but they never interest me.”

 

They both laughed before looking at each other. Magnus' expression softened further as he walked up and hugged Alec. “It's really good to see you again, Alexander.”

 

Alec blinked before hugging Magnus back. “I missed you, too, Magnus.” They separated. “So, that Gallade is new.”

 

“Oh, Daemon? Found him as a Kirlia some time after Siti evolved. Also, Teddy? When did he evolve?”

 

Alec's breath hitched. “Let's just say Jace made fun of him one too many times.” Magnus stared for a moment before bursting into laughter.

 

“Oh my god,  _ no _ ,” Magnus guffawed.

 

“And to this day, Jace still fears Teddy.”

 

Magnus covered his mouth as uncontrollable fits of giggles spilled out. “J-Jace, pffft, we kept t-telling him-” Magnus wheezed out a laugh. Siti, sitting nearby, purred out a laugh.

 

Alec suddenly noticed that Blackie was nowhere to be seen. “SHIT!”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Blackie is gone!  _ Again _ !”

 

“Your Umbreon?”

 

“Yeah,” Alec sighed. “It's mating season for Eeveelutions. He's been restless so I've been introducing him to suitable mates, but...”

 

Magnus crossed his arms. “I see. Well, I'll help you find him. Lemme just-” Magnus was interrupted by a rustling of leaves from nearby bushes. The two trainers looked over and saw Blackie come out with a tiny bouquet of flowers in his mouth. He approached Siti, placing the flowers by her then stepping back a little. “Oh. Alexander...”

 

“Yeah, I see it, too,” Alec replied. His Umbreon had better moves than Alec.

 

Siti tilted her head. She leaned down and sniffed at the flowers. After a moment, she stood and walked over to Blackie. She then proceeded to rub herself underneath his chin, scenting him. Siti and Blackie starting to contently purr, rubbing their heads together.

 

“Well, it's official,” Alec sighed, feigning hopelessness. “I'm hopeless with love advice. My Umbreon has more game than me.”

 

Magnus simply patted Alec's back. “You'll get there. Though, since we found each other and our Pokemon are courting each other...how about we get back to traveling together again? Like before?”

 

Alec smiled. “Definitely. I've really missed hanging out with you.”

 

“Same here.”

 

Magnus and Alec stared at each other for quite a while before looking away in embarrassment. Siti and Blackie looked at each other and nodded. Both went behind their respective trainers and pushed against the back of their legs, making them stand closer to each other. Both trainers gasped as they caught each other. They both blushed as they made eye contact once again.

 

Magnus gulped. “Alexander.”

 

“Magnus,” Alec said at the same time.

 

They fell into silence.

 

“Y-you can talk first,” Alec stuttered.

 

“N-no, you first,” Magnus refuted.

 

Alec scratched the back of his head. “Well, uh, you see...do you...want to go out when we get to town? Like a date?”

 

Magnus' eyes widened. “R-really? A date? With  _ me _ ?” Magnus then went quiet for a moment, making Alec internally panic. Magnus smiled brightly. “Of course. I would love to, Alexander.”

 

“S-seriously?!”

 

“Yes. Although, I honestly thought that I would be the one to ask you on a date,” Magnus sighed. “Maybe next time.” Magnus hugged Alec's arm. “But for now, we have a long way to go until we reach the next town. This is a perfect opportunity for a romantic walk, wouldn't you agree?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, definitely,” Alec smiled as he and Magnus started walking off with their dear Umbreon and Espeon following behind.


End file.
